The Alley Cat and The Lonley Magnum
by Twinkling Cyber Berri
Summary: Lupin's daughter gets beat up by the triads, her accounts frozen by interpol whats a gal to do? She ends up living with Jigen's daughter Danielle and Goemon Danielle finds out the truth about why her father died and thats just the first chapter!
1. Chapter 1

The Alley cat and the lonely magnum

By Ruby Moon III and Disco Ant

Ruby Moon the third stood in front of the airport her dark shades drawn over eyes, to block out the afternoon sun, As usual she was dressed like she came straight out of Yoyogi park, (a/n: Yoyogi park is a park in Japan where all the visual kei, EGL and rockers hang out) she wore a mid thigh high plaid skirt, black fishnet stockings, black plat form boots with straps, a black shirt with silver butterfly designs, her short straight hair was adorned with crimson extensions .

The plane ride from California to Tokyo had been murder; she sighed and tapped her manicured fingernails against her bag impatiently.

For her Life was never too harsh, but never too easy despite the fact that she had never known her father, now life just seemed to laugh and point at her mercilessly

Two years ago she had gotten into a bar fight with a Mafioso, whom she later learned was Daisuke Jigen a marksman who worked for the internationally sought after thief Lupin the third whom Ruby later learned was her father, her mother had hid this little truth ever since she had been born cooking up a lie saying he had died. Ever since she could walk Ruby was always getting into trouble, from causing toilets to explode leading up to drunken debauchery, fighting and disorderly conduct. When Ruby had been arrested and released (actually Jigen and two of Ruby's close friends broke her out) by inspector Zenigata.

Ruby nearly got herself killed in a Cathedral fire outside of her hometown, over a dispute with a family of Yakuza, Lupin allowed himself to take Ruby's place, The whole fiasco ended in The head of the Yakuza family burning alive his only son surviving and vowing revenge on Ruby.

Like her father Ruby was a thief and for two years she had been trotting the globe looking for precious treasures to steal, sometimes taking her fathers marks other times working with him.

Unlike most thieves Ruby had one trusted friend, and that was her small dog "Cha-cha" which she carried around in her tote bag, Cha- cha wasn't an ordinary dog Ruby had trained her to crawl into vents and large slots to open doors to allow her to get in when she couldn't access the roof, sometimes Cha-cha would bring her small but precious artifacts. As time went by Ruby more of her father's traits began to show up she was impetuous, silly, but very quick and clever when she needed to be and of course her love of expensive and fine things, but unlike her father she had a love of alcohol and a taste for strong cigarettes. She loved either too much to give them up

During a big job in Singapore, Ruby had incited the wrath of the Triads (Chinese mafia) someone had let the slip that Ruby was going to steal a very precious artifact; she was caught and beaten up. That person who had let the slip was none other than Mine Fujiko she had forewarned the triads just as she warned the Yakuza family, Ruby had no choice but to flee China and return home to the U.S home to her mothers house.

When Ruby had arrived at her mothers house she found the place empty (except for Cha-cha starving in the backyard) with a for sale sign nailed on the front yard,

Ruby Moon took Cha-cha with her to live in her home town but, this was not to be she later found out Interpol had frozen her accounts.

Somehow Ruby made it to Paris where her father sent letter to his old friend Ishikawa Goemon letting him know that Ruby would be coming to stay awhile, while Lupin worked on getting Ruby's accounts unfrozen and finding her mother.

Back at the air port Ruby continued waiting and trying to remember her Japanese she could speak it well, write it well but she could read it at a fourth grade level.

Lupin had arranged for her things to be flown ahead of her, so all she had in her bag was her cell phone, Mp3 player, makeup and a large manila envelope her father gave her just before she left and of course Cha-cha.

Ruby flagged down a taxi cab and told the driver where to go hoping she had said it right, while in the cab Ruby sat quietly looking out the window, a few months ago Ruby had attended Jigen's funeral, Ruby had gone with her father to the wake it was small the only people there were Lupin, Ruby, and another girl whose name Ruby had forgotten Lupin said that she and the girl were 'cousins'. Ruby was 5 years older than her 'cousin' putting her cousin at 14 at the time if she remembered correctly.

Ruby was suddenly brought back to reality by the voice of the cab driver, stating that they had arrived at a small village; Ruby paid the man and stepped out of the cab, she stood in front of a traditional rather large Japanese home, she had half a mind to run away but there was nothing for miles a round where would she run to.

Rub took a deep breathe and walked up to the door and knocked on it lowering her head "why am I doing this" Ruby thought to herself, " I'm a goddamn thief, a fighter now look at me stuck in this godforsaken spit of a village with not even a decent salon to get my nails done" she thought sourly

Goemon sat against one of the living room walls, his eyes closed as he meditated. Sitting on the couch near him was a fifteen year old girl wearing blue jeans and a black tank top, her light brown wavy hair tied in a ponytail while a black Mariners baseball cap sat backwards on her head. She slouched down in the cushions; her feet perched in front of her on the edge of the couch as she flipped through channels on the television set.

When the knock came at the door, both glanced at the other, the two sitting still as their eyes locked gazes, a staring contest quickly taking place. Goemon was soon grinning as the girl blinked. "When will you realize you can't defeat me, Danielle?"

Danielle growled lowly to herself, forcing herself up and shuffling to the door.

'She's just like her father,' Goemon thought, his mind quickly reliving the accident that took Jigen's life and put Goemon in the hospital for a week.

Danielle spent many hours in the hospital, sitting at Goemon's bedside. After her father's funeral she had nowhere else to go, Lupin disappearing soon after, off to do his own thing. Goemon decided to take her in, the two returning to Goemon's home, where he remained as he recovered from his injuries.

Danielle opened the door. "Yeah, wh- Oh, it's you," she said, her voice not sounding too pleasant as she stared at Ruby. "Kick your shoes off, come inside, whatever," she sighed, leaving the door and Ruby and going back to the couch.

Goemon gave an odd look at Danielle. "Who was it?" he asked, looking up as Ruby came into view. Under her sunglasses Ruby's eyes narrowed "I'll get her back" she thought, irritably. Ruby unzipped her boots and placed them by the rest of the family's shoe's, Ruby spotted Danielle's shoes and flipped them over and went into the living room where Goemon was waiting for her Ruby knelt at the kotatsu Goemon did the same, neither spoke for several moments. Danielle continued to watch T.V but Ruby was sure she was paying attention, Ruby set her bag down by her side Cha-cha wriggled free and hopped up on the arm of the couch blocking Danielle's view of the television wagging her tail wanting attention, from deep inside her bag Ruby fished out the manila envelope from inside her bag and placed it in the center of the kotatsu, Goemon took the envelope and carefully opened it , inside was a rather large wad of cash and a brief letter from Lupin explaining that the cash was for Ruby and anything that she needed while she was staying and a vague reason why he sent her there. Goemon finished reading the letter; Ruby finally removed the sunglasses revealing a partially healed bruise under her eye and a half healed cut under the other, Ruby's eyes fell upon the surface of the kotatsu unable to speak, she couldn't just tell them "Hi Guys! Long time no see oh by the way I pissed off the Triads mind if I stay awhile while my dad gets my accounts unfrozen", "A job in Singapore went terribly wrong I was caught and… Ruby's voice trailed off "You'll be staying with Daniel she'll show you where it is" said Goemon changing the subject quickly Ruby groaned loudly, "And I suppose while I'm here I'll have to curb my drinking, swearing, and smoking?" asked Ruby meaning to be sarcastic, Goemon smiled before answering enjoying torturing Lupin's only daughter "Yes" he answered not bothering to hide his large grin, "you're killing me here Goemon!"Whined Ruby, She looked up from the table and scowled at Danielle, the young woman got to her feet and scowled at Daniel "Don't worry about it I can find my own way" Ruby snarled, she gave a sharp whistle and Cha-cha wriggled back into the bag, she picked it up and headed for the hallway in search of her room. Danielle plopped back down on the couch. Feeling the eyes of Goemon looking at her, she glanced at him. "What?"

"Don't make this any harder than it has to be," Goemon warned her. "Try to get along while she's here, please."

"Can't upset the girlfriend, now, can we?" Danielle glared off at the TV.

"Danielle!" Goemon growled.

Danielle scoffed and rolled her eyes. "I'm not the one who had a threesome with her..." she muttered.

"That was..." Goemon looked down, his body tensing in anger, most of it aimed towards him.

"I don't have to get along with her," Danielle said. "She slept with my dad, for god's sake! And you should have seen what she wore at his funeral. It was as if she was mourning her husband. As far as I'm concerned, she's just a female version of her dad. Nothing but a fuc-...nothing but a friggen whore," she finished with a sigh.

Goemon sat quietly as he glared at her.

"And before you say anything," she continued, "I know what I'm saying and, yes, I do see Lupin as a whore. I see him as a lot of other things, too, but I'll spare you the insults. I will say this, though. Lupin is a greedy pig bastard. My dad would have never left you sitting alone in a hospital bed. And if something were to happen to Lupin, my dad would have never left his daughter with nowhere to go. And Lupin did both of those things. So he can die and burn in hell for all I care." She stood, tossing the controller on the couch and heading towards the door. "Bitch," she muttered, seeing her flipped over shoes. She let out a small growl, putting her shoes on and leaving the house.

Ruby slid down the length of the wall her eye's widened, she'd heard everything

Quickly getting to her feet, stunned Ruby continued to her and Danielle's room, she opened the door and sat on the edge of the bed, it didn't bother her to be called a whore no, she'd been called that an many other things over the course of her lifetime what bothered her was that Danielle had insulted Lupin, her father "Where the hell does that bitch get off calling me a whore?" said Ruby aloud talking to Cha-cha as she hopped on the bed "My dad's the whore" she said concurring with Danielle's statement recalling the times they'd worked together he'd bring home a different woman, "But I'm not like him, that night we all were drunk" thought Ruby recalling the night she had slept with Goemon and Jigen she laid back on the bed " My father may be an idiot, a whore, but not a greedy pig" Ruby thought bitterly "That day in the alley he could have just picked up his things and not have said a word to me and he didn't have to take my place when boss Yamaguchi caught me" Ruby picked up Cha-cha

"She doesn't know my father!" Ruby thought angrily, her thoughts were suddenly scattered just as Goemon knocked on the door leaning against the doorway "I'm sorry about Danielle she's been through a lot" said Goemon "So have I"

Replied Ruby coldly, Goemon sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose he sensed a headache coming on "And before you tell me to have compassion and empathy for her let neither me remind you neither you nor my father has told her it was my fault that Jigen's dead!" snarled Ruby, lying back down on the bed turning away from him. Goemon glared at Ruby, she glimpsed back at him

"What you want me to tell her?" snapped Ruby "So she can hate me more than she already does?"

"It…

"What? It would mean so much to her to know that the reason her father was gunned down before her eyes was because of Lupin's whore daughter" she retorted "I don't think so, she's better off not knowing"

Goemon Sighed "Two tigers truly cannot live on one mountain" he recited as he exited the room and headed for the temple to try and meditate.

Danielle wandered down the dirt road that led to the village, her hands in her pockets and her head down. It was a path she walked many times since she moved in with Goemon. A path she walked when she wanted to get away from everything.

This time, though, she wasn't able to, her mind thinking too much on things she didn't want to think about. 'Why here? Why does she have to stay here?' She sighed, walking to a field of grass and sitting. She turned her baseball cap around and fell to her back, spreading her arms out to her sides as she stared up at the clouds.

She found herself regretting the things she said about Lupin. She didn't really want him to die. She didn't want anyone to die anymore. "Not even Ruby," she muttered, thinking about the many times she wished death on her after finding out about her and Jigen.

"He's still a fucking idiot, though," she said in anger. "Worlds greatest thief my ass," she scoffed. She then thought back to when she had first met Ruby, to what Lupin had told her.

_"You two should get along just fine. You're just alike. You both like swearing and drinking and you both have deadbeat dads," he had said with a stupid grin.  
_  
Danielle scoffed as she sat up. "I'm not like her. I'm nothing like her." She got to her feet and left the field, walking along the dirt road back to the village. "She better not be going through my things..." she muttered, walking just a little faster back home.

Back at the house Ruby was laying back on the bed drinking from a flask filled with alcohol when Ruby's dog began to sniff the air curiously, the minuscule canine suddenly bolted under the bed and reemerged with something in her mouth wagging her tail happily, "hey that was Jigen's" exclaimed Ruby quickly snatching it away, it was his coat it still carried his scent and the faint aroma of cigarettes and scotch. Ruby was unable to keep her composure, she burst into tears and held the jacket as if it were something precious "You stupid old fool, that bullet was meant for me" she said between sobs, suddenly Danielle came into view Ruby let go of the jacket and quickly wiped her tears away "Cha-cha dug under the bed and found it, sorry that dog is trained to find things" said Ruby, glaring at the dog at her side. Cha- cha was oblivious the little dog ambled up to Danielle begging for attention "She's also and attention whore"Ruby continued unpacking her things among the was an old photo album with pictures from Jigen's wedding, trips she'd taken with Lupin and the gang. By the album was a metal flask filled with "Southern Comfort" she'd been drinking "Want some it's not scotch but it hits the spot" said Ruby offering it to Danielle by the looks of it they both looked like the needed a drink and Danielle looked like she wanted answers….now.  
Danielle glared down at the dog and ignored her, taking the jacket and folding it neatly once again. Her mind was elsewhere, realizing Ruby still held the flask towards her. "Oh, no thank you," she said in a low voice as she shook her head.

Both were quiet, both in their own little worlds.

Danielle sat on the edge of her bed, her hands still holding Jigen's jacket. "Those gunmen were there for you, weren't they?" She was oddly calm, her eyes never looking at Ruby.

Because of this, Ruby wasn't sure if she was angry at this or was coming to accept what had happened.

"Weren't they?" Danielle said again, her voice now angered as she glared at Ruby. She then looked at the ceiling and laughed. "Great. Just fucking, wonderful. And everyone except me knew, didn't they? And so now what? You have some other gang after you? Is that why your dad sent you here, so he wouldn't be the next to die because of some stupid thing you did?" She looked down at the jacket, her angered look turning to one of sadness. "You'd switch places with him in a heartbeat, though, wouldn't you," she sighed.

Danielle got to her feet and stepped towards Ruby. "Here," she said, holding out the jacket. "Take it. It means more to you, anyway. He meant more to you..." she whispered as she started out of the room. Ruby quickly got to her feet and charged at Daniel hey wrestled for a few moments before Ruby pinned her to the ground "Listen up girly and you listen good the reason your dad was shot because he wouldn't put a bullet in my head like the mob had asked him to" Ruby said in an low angry tone "Secondly, the reason my father sent me here was because my bitch mother walked out on me and Interpol froze all my accounts" Ruby continued "Thirdly" Ruby lifted up Daniel by the collar and pinned her to the wall " Yeah I would have switched places with my father if he'd been the one to be killed, did you know he switched places with me when Fujiko ratted me out to the yakuza" she snarled, she released Danielle and turned away "I heard what you said" said Ruby " what do you mean "he meant more to me"?" she asked with a puzzled look.

Danielle was shocked by what she heard. Both angry and upset, she stared silently at the floor, trying to make sense of it all. 'He...he died for her,' she thought to herself. 'Because of her...' "Damn it," she sighed.

"Yeah," she said, finally responding to what Ruby had said, "your dad is a saint. The greatest guy in the world,The guy who helped create you, who helped create all of this. Next time I see him, I'll have to thank him for that. God, Ruby, don't you ever fucking learn?! You piss off one mob group after another and, yeah, something is bound to happen and it won't be pretty! Is that that you pissed off this last time? Some mob? Is that who beat the shit out of you?" Ruby looked away in shame she could feel the bruise sting under her eye.

She closed her eyes in anger and took a deep breath. "As for what I said, it means exactly what it sounds like. You loved him more than I did. You still cry for him. I'm done mourning. And if what you said is true, then the world must not have meant much to him."

Saying negative things about her dad hurt her, as she still loved him, even if he did have an odd way of showing his love to her. She only wished she could have had a normal relationship with him, one which could be described as something like a traditional family. Just her, her mom and her dad in a nice house living a normal life. But, even when her mom was alive, there wasn't any chance of that ever happening.

"I...I need to start getting dinner ready, so if you have more yelling to do, then get it done now."

"you're dad wasn't exactly Gandhi material either he had a lot of blood on his hands " said Ruby as she put on her shoes, and headed out the door" despite that he was a saint" added Ruby "I agree with some thing you said ' we don't have to get along'" she called back as she closed the door behind her before she took another step she found her self staring up at an angry Goemon "Uh-oh" Ruby thought , the angry samurai seized Ruby by the ear and dragged her back into the house, he spotted Danielle in the kitchen and seized her by the ear as well, he marched them into the empty temple and sat them down

"That's it!" bellowed Goemon pacing giving them the occasional stern look "I'm tired of this constant bickering and fighting, I know this isn't the greatest situation but we must make an effort to get along for your sakes and mine!"

Ruby turned her head towards Danielle and said nothing Ruby was half way on her feet when Goemon shoved her back down "I know this is hard on all of us but it doesn't need to be this hard" Goemon continued "I'll leave" Ruby said suddenly, "I know where I'm not wanted I'll leave tomorrow morning" Ruby said firmly, she stood up and silently walked past Goemon and Daniel not making a sound outside the sun was already setting as she made her way to the room once she reached the room she changed into her pajamas, packing her clothes neatly in the suitcase, she un rolled the futon and lay there staring up at the ceiling, suddenly Ruby's cell phone rang she quickly answered it "Hello?"

"Ruby-chi!" replied Lupin from the other end "how are things?"

"I'd rather not say" replied Ruby rolling her eyes and picking up the photo album and skimming through it "That bad?" replied Lupin sounding surprised

"She hates my guts dad she knows why Jigen's dead and she hates you too" warned Ruby "Pshh…no she doesn't she's just like her dad remember she has a weird way of showing she cares"Lupin responded quickly, suddenly there shots fired in the back ground "Sorry princess daddy's gotta run, bye" and he hung up.

she put the phone down and saw that she looked at the picture she stopped at it was the picture of Ruby and Lupin on new years eve they were sitting at a restaurant in the empire state building, Lupin had his arm around his daughter, up Ruby was smiling cheerily holding up a glass of champagne meanwhile Lupin was grinning also holding up a glass of champagne. She smiled as she saw the picture then she thought about her cousin Danielle how she knew the truth behind her fathers death and how he dad had sacrificed himself for her, "She'll never forgive me," Ruby thought looking outside at he rising moonlight "and I don't expect her to, I haven't forgiven my self either", Ruby slid into the covers and closed her eyes waiting for sleep


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Chapter Two

By: Disco Ant and Ruby Moon the third

Danielle had gone straight to bed right after dinner, something she didn't have a lot of. As usual, she stared at the ceiling for a time before finally falling asleep.

Used to Goemon's odd schedule, Danielle woke up at the usual pre-dawn hours. And once again she spent another morning laying in bed, waiting for Goemon to leave to the temple.

It wasn't that she didn't want to see him, although that was part of it. It was that she didn't want to be dragged along with him, making that mistake her first day there and hating every minute of the meditation, feeling she could do the same thing while asleep in her warm bed.

The sun started to filter inside the room, Danielle sitting up and looking over at Ruby, her dog curled up asleep next to her. Noticing the album near her, Danielle got up and walked to it, picking it up and going back to her bed.

The first part of the album was pictures of Jigen ranging from recent to years ago, before Danielle was even born. Some of the pictures she had never even seen before, staring at them for the longest. It was when she got to the pictures of Ruby and Lupin that she realized just how lucky Ruby really was.

Ruby had a somewhat father-daughter relationship going on, she and Lupin looking happy in the pictures. She also got to travel with her dad, the pictures taken in various places around the world.

Danielle never got to experience that except on the few vacations she went with her dad on. And even then, she didn't get to do much, stuck in the hotel room while her dad and the others went out to get drunk and have fun.

She was sure Jigen painted some picture to Ruby about his life, the life he wanted Ruby to believe he had. "At least he told her something," she muttered, having to get most things out of her dad while he was too drunk to stand, and even then he didn't say much.

Danielle looked over as Ruby started to wake up. She closed the photo album and placed it back on the floor before she could notice, returning to bed and laying down, staring up at the ceiling. She looked over as Ruby stood, walking to her things to get some clothes to wear. "You don't have to go," Danielle said. "But if you do...don't get yourself killed." Danielle pulled the blankets up and turned on her side, her back towards Ruby.

Ruby smiled and went back to bed, she dreamt of a time when life was normal she dreamt of her best friends, Yuffie Yoshimi and Panda, suddenly the dream altered and it was like watching an old movie play in her head

_Ruby sat in the back seat of the mini cooper all was quiet; Jigen was driving down a beautiful countryside "My papa was a rolling stone." Sang Jigen as he drove_

"_Abandoned us and left us 'lone."Lupin joined in tapping his fingers rhythmically against the dash board. Goemon simply stared at them since he didn't know the song, but he grinned feeling it was one of those moments that would become a memory._

"_And how he broke my heart and hope; had me loose my faith._

"_Somebody saw what I've been through." Sang Ruby, Jigen and Lupin in chorus they laughed as the last terrible note died down…_

A sigh escaped from her lips as Ruby opened her eyes, Cha-cha was already awake pawing at the door wanting to be let out "alright! Alright!" groaned Ruby and opened the door for the little canine, she walked back to the room just noticing Daniel was gone, Ruby selected an outfit to wear and headed to the kitchen to eat, today she wore a graffiti baby tee, elbow length arm warmers, a short black skirt and loose socks. She sat down at the table and grabbed a plate and piece of bread, Danielle was nowhere to be seen, Ruby munched her bread quietly looking around the silence making her feel uneasy only the sound of Cha-cha's walking could be heard, "Those two better not be doing this on purpose" thought Ruby grumpily, Goemon and Danielle were alone in the dojo. Danielle still refused to wear traditional clothing, dressed in blue jeans and a black t-shirt, which was tucked into the jeans, her feet bare. Goemon stood and watched as she brought the wooden katana in her hands over her head as she stepped forward with her left foot, bringing it down as her right foot moved forward.

"Straighten your back and try to stay balanced," Goemon instructed.

Danielle sighed, thinking she'd never get this one simple move down. "Did you know Ruby has pictures from my dads wedding?" she asked as she continued practicing. "She even has pictures I didn't even know existed."

"Lupin gave them to her," Goemon answered. "And..."

"And?" Danielle asked, glancing at Goemon as she brought the sword down, a little more forcefully this time.

"Jigen gave her some pictures, as well."

Danielle stood still, her left foot out, the sword above her head. Scoffing, she relaxed, turning towards Goemon as she held the sword at her side.

"Don't start," warned Goemon.

"It's like I didn't matter..."

"Stop, Danielle."

"Does Lupin still have his magnum or did he give that to Ruby, too?" Danielle asked as she glared at Goemon. "Because, obviously, giving things that should belong to me doesn't make any sense at all, so why do that? Let's give them to some girl he may or may not have loved."

"Shut up!" Goemon yelled. "Just shut up! Life does not revolve around you! Stop acting like it does!"

Danielle stood quietly, tears forming in her eyes. "The more I hear, the more I'm glad he's dead," she said in a low voice, throwing the sword to the floor and running off.

"Danielle!" Goemon yelled as she ran out the door. "You don't mean that," he whispered, closing his eyes and looking down, the words she said painful to hear.

Goemon opened his eyes and saw Ruby standing over him Goemon sighed "You're just everywhere aren't you" he chuckled "I'm like an alley cat, I hear lots of things" she replied, "He never gave it to me" she said with a look of sympathy changing her tone to a serious one, Goemon furled his eyebrow "what?" he replied puzzled "Lupin's Magnum, he never gave it to me" Ruby said as she kneeled across from him" She knows that we all care about her, including you" said Goemon " Yea, I do care about her because I grew up without a father I know what its like" Ruby whispered and suddenly perking up "Tomorrow I'm going to Tokyo I need some of the money my dad gave me" said Ruby extending her hand, " Sure" answeredGoemon "But you have to take Danielle with you" he added quickly, "You drive a hard deal Mr.Ishikawa"pouted Ruby "Alright but she's not going to like it I'm going shopping in the Harajuku district" warned Ruby folding her arms across her chest, "None of those seedy places you like to frequent" Goemon called after her as she stepped out and went outside to look for Danielle, before she left she stood in the door way "By the way Jigen Gave me some thing to give to his daughter" said Ruby suddenly recalling a wrapped up package lying at the bottom of her suit case.

The morning air was fresh and quiet with the occasional car passing by other than that only the sounds of birds chirping or insect's calls.

The sun was high in the sky, as inspector Zenigata descended the steps of the plane.

"I'll catch one of you" thought Zenigata as he stood in the baggage claim area tapping his foot impatiently as he waited for his battered suit case, "If I can't catch Lupin then I'll flush him out by catching Ruby" he plotted happily as he exited the doors of the Tokyo airport waiting for the hotel shuttle to take him to a cheap motel.

Danielle had wandered the small village, calming down and returning to her normal bored self, which was easy when living in a place with absolutely nothing to do. She leaned against the back of a building, spotting Ruby in the distance. "Hmmm." An impish grin came to her face as she eyed a wooden bucket nearby.

Ruby wandered around, looking for Danielle.

"Think fast!" Danielle yelled as she jumped out from behind a building, thrusting the bucket towards Ruby.

Ruby just stood as the water in the bucket hit her face and chest.

Danielle began to laugh. Her laughing and smile faded as Ruby glared, looking ready to kill Danielle. "Oh crap," Danielle said, turning and running away, Ruby close behind giving chase.

Goemon was getting ready to leave the dojo when Danielle burst through the door, running up and shielding herself behind him as Ruby stomped in.

"What did you do?" Goemon asked, irritated.

"I thought she was going to duck! Honest! I swear!" Danielle said quickly as she moved with Goemon, who tried to move himself away from her.

Goemon closed his eyes and sighed, not wanting to deal with the situation so early in the day.

"Lemme at her!" roared Ruby becoming red in the face, and charged at Daniel Goemon seized Ruby by the collar and pinned her as she was thrashing and flailing "Calm down! she meant it as a joke" assured Goemon keeping a tight hold on her, Ruby suddenly stopped thrashing and lay still "oh"Ruby said as she sat up, Goemon help her on her feet "I'll be right back" Ruby called back as she left the dojo for a moment and returned with a bucket of water of her own and threw the water in the bucket at Danielle she ducked but the water hit Goemon square in the face and chest "uh-oh" Ruby said as Goemon began breathing angrily, "Oh crap" she shouted and turned to run for her room.Goemon gave chase with a broom in his hand as he chased after Ruby, Danielle following close behind laughing merrily not wanting to miss a minute of this comedy

Zenigata opened the room to his motel room it was small but comfortable unlike most of the places where he stayed it was clean, he put his suit case on the bed and unpacked his few possessions " I wonder" he suddenly pondered "What ever happened to Jigen's daughter after her old man died" he thought as he flopped down on the bed " I wonder what would happen if Ruby and Jigen's daughter got into the crime scene" he pondered more deeply rubbing his stubbly chin, in his mind he pictured Lupin's clothes on Ruby and Jigen's clothes on Danielle, he laughed at the silly idea. Tomorrow he would be paroling the Harajuku and Akihabara district where Ruby was known to frequent whenever she was in Japan with these thoughts he rolled over still dressed and settled down for a nap after his long flight.

Meanwhile at the same time a young Asian man stood at the baggage claim line with a serious look on his face, "Ruby Moon the third you killed my father" he thought "and destroyed my family" he thought as his rage built deep inside "Now I'll destroy everything you hold dear until you beg for mercy" he thought as an evil smile spread across his lips, he took his suitcase and headed outside where a black limousine was parked outside waiting for him, he got in and the black limo and it sped off taking him to an elegant hotel not too far from the airport

Goemon had cornered Ruby, standing and glaring at her. He turned when he felt a tap on his shoulder, looking down as a smiling Danielle held a bucket of water out. Goemon glanced at it momentarily before finally taking it, looking and grinning at Ruby.

Danielle stood, waiting for Ruby to get soaked again when water was suddenly poured over her. "Hey," she whined, then getting the bucket put over her head.

"Did you think you were going to come out on top in all of this?" Goemon asked as he patted the top of the bucket. "Besides, it wasn't as if you didn't deserve it."

Danielle took the bucket off, watching as Goemon and Ruby walked off together. "Ugh, please," she muttered in disgust as Ruby wrapped her arm around Goemon's waist. She then followed behind them, all of them going to the house.

A couple of hours later all three were in dry clothes, sitting at the table as Goemon served everyone lunch. "Ruby," he said, sitting down in front of his plate. "When were you planning on leaving tomorrow?"

"Leaving?" Danielle asked, looking over at Ruby.

"She's going to Tokyo," Goemon said. "And she's taking you with."

"Tokyo? Really?" She looked up at Goemon, pleased with what she heard.

Goemon nodded. "And while you're there, please get your fill of those hamburgers you keep going on about. I'm sick of hearing you whine about them."

"Ooh, hamburgers," Danielle said in an excited tone. She then looked over and glared at Ruby. "We're getting hamburgers," she growled at her before going back to eating, leaving Ruby with a very confused look on her face.

"Sure, I know a place where they sell excellent hamburgers" Ruby said recalling taking a bite of her lunch "Better not be a place where you do or did business"Goemon warned her giving her a stern look "It's a café where they serve a variety of food including American foods" Ruby sighed nostalgically thinking about the French sweets she so coveted, and were impossible to find in Japan "But any ways" Ruby continued "I'd prefer to leave early in the morning when the trains are not so full and less chance of pervs" she said looking down at her plate.

Goemon nodded in approval "I'll give you the money before you leave" assured Goemon swallowing the last bite of his food. "By the way Danielle I have something for you from your dad and Lupin"recalled Ruby turning to Danielle. A she stood up taking her plate to the sink and walking to her room to rest.

She entered the room to find Cha-cha curled up on the bed Ruby rummaged through her suit case to find the small package labeled _To: Danielle _

Ruby went back out to the kitchen and placed the package at the edge of the table "here" she said "It's for you, I don't know what's inside but your dad and my dad wanted you to have it", she smiled and sat back down at the table waiting for Danielle to open the package her curiosity burning to know what's inside.

Danielle took the package and stared down at it, Goemon and Ruby also staring at it. She brought her hands up, looking like she was about to open it when she paused and brought her hands back. "I'll...I'll open it later," she muttered.

Ruby and Goemon groaned, their anticipation killed, their curiosity still burning.

Danielle took the package and stood, walking to her room, where she set it on the dresser. She was also curious, but was still mad at both Lupin and Jigen and knew whatever was inside would ruin her mood more. She felt it best to open it later and went back to thinking about the food she would get the next day, feeling that spending a day with Ruby was well worth the hamburgers she craved. Although with how Goemon talked, she was kind of afraid what types of places Ruby would take her.

She walked back to the table, Ruby and Goemon talking but getting quiet when she approached. She took Goemon's plate to the sink, always her duty to do the dishes. As she washed the plates she could hear Goemon and Ruby talking lowly. She once again felt out of place and began to wonder if she'd ever find a place she belonged.

Ruby began speaking to Goemon in a Japanese dialect Danielle never heard before the words were nothing what she had learned _"I'm telling you, I don't know what's in that package" _said Ruby_ "I know you I saw that look in your eyes you know something" Goemon argued back _Ruby reverted back to plain English "All I know is it had something to do with the time I shot Jigen in the ass with a Beebe gun" Ruby finished.

The afternoon wore on with no further battles with Danielle and Ruby except Goemon chased Cha-cha around the house when he'd found out the dog had peed in his room.

Ruby went to take a bath she sat in the bath tub and began to wonder if Danielle actually thought her dad told her anything about his life, Jigen had told her very little about his life, when ever he got drunk the only thing he did was one of two things A) hit on Ruby and try to get in her pants

B) Talk nonsense

But there was one time in particular she recalled that Jigen had told her a little more…

_Jigen made his way unsteadily on to a small couch, supported by Ruby "Hey Ruby Hey"Jigen called out to Ruby as she turned to leave she had to catch a plane to Milan in a few hours before that she agreed to go to a couple of bars with Jigen. Goemon and Lupin were busy arranging the next job" Where the fuck you thing' you going?" he asked his speech slurred and he smelled heavily of scotch and vodka "I'm going to the air port gotta catch a plane to Milan" replied Ruby crossing her arms across her chest "Nah, nah, nah"Jigen shook his head "C'mere" he motion for her to sit next to him " oh c'mon Jigen I… before she could finish Jigen seized her by her jean pocket and pulled her onto his lap "Now imma tell you soming' important and you can't tell none' not even your pop"Jigen said in his drunken stupor "What is it" Ruby sighed and rolled her eyes " Ya know who you remind me of?" began Jigen "Who?" growled Ruby not being too happy being forced to sit on a drunk man's lap " Me when I worked fer' Capone" he said proudly "Back when I lived in the windy city!" he continued, this caught Ruby's attention "You lived in Chicago?" Ruby said incredulously "Yep"Jigen replied looking dreamy eyed then he quickly changed the subject and began acting like his old drunken self hitting on Ruby and trying to get her in bed…_

Ruby stepped out of the tub just as the door to the bathroom opened standing in the door way in a towel was Goemon. Both stood frozen at the embarrassing situation, suddenly Ruby screamed and quickly covered herself with a towel and ran "You old pervert!" Ruby shouted back at him as she closed the door to the room "God I swear he's just pretends to be noble" Ruby thought fumingly to herself as she changed into her pajamas

Danielle sat at the dining table and flipped though the paper. She always did this as something to do, looking at the pictures as she was unable to read any of it. Hearing Ruby scream, she looked up, looking back down when she heard a door slam. "Like I'm sure she didn't plan that out," she mumbled as she flipped the pages.

Done with the paper, she set it aside and sighed in boredom. She got to her feet and headed toward the bathroom door. "Uncle Goemon," she said through the door. "I'm going for a walk."

"Don't be gone too long," he said. "And don't bother anyone this time."

She smiled, hearing the annoyance in his voice. "I won't," she said, turning and entering her room.

She glanced down as Ruby sat on the floor, her back towards Danielle as she looked over the photo album. She could tell Ruby was crying, Danielle not knowing what to do as she was always uncomfortable around other people's emotional states.

Danielle opened one of the dresser drawers, grabbing a black hooded jacket and putting it on. She closed the drawer and turned to leave, taking a step and stopping. Turning back to the dresser she opened another of the drawers, fishing out a bottle under folded shirts and pants, a bottle of scotch that Jigen had given her on her fifteenth birthday. 'Some present,' she thought as she stared at it.

She closed the drawer, walking over and setting the bottle next to Ruby. She then turned, not saying a word as she left the room.

Ruby turned her tear stained eyes towards the bottle of scotch, it looked ancient "Means it's got some kick" Ruby thought wiping the tears from her eyes, looking at the bottle curiously , she finally gave in and opened the bottle and took a drink, she sputtered and coughed "Too much kick" she thought sourly putting the bottle back down and continuing to look at the photographs, one picture that made her giggle was the one she had taken of Goemon in makeup and a bra, "That was the morning after I had slept with Goemon and Jigen" she recalled, Hidden behind one of the photos was a picture of Jigen Holding Danielle as a baby, "Lucky ,at least your dad knew you were born and he was there when it happened" she thought, dreamily she remembered that tomorrow she would be going to Tokyo, she took another long drink from the bottle , set it down and took the futon out of the closet and unrolled it, the door to the room opened slightly Cha-Cha made her way into the room, Followed by Goemon "I just came in to apologize about earlier " he said standing in the doorway suddenly eyeing Ruby "have you been drinking?" he asked eyeing her suspiciously " Heavily, no" replied Ruby as she stood, "What you want to join me?" offered Rub holding up the bottle "No thanks" Goemon replied politely "last time you got drunk you ended up sleeping with me" recalled Ruby "it's not like you put up a fight either" retorted Goemon with an impish grin, "Cute" sneered Ruby setting out some clothes for tomorrow "Danielle still thinks I'm a total whore doesn't she?" inquired Ruby, Goemon sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose sensing trouble ahead "Yes" answered Goemon, Ruby felt crestfallen "Ive got to get some sleep" she muttered, Goemon nodded and exited the room giving one last evil stare to Cha-cha who was currently lying on the bed looking as innocent as possible. Ruby finally laid down to go to sleep "I wonder what kinds of things Jigen, Lupin and Goemon told her to make her hate me so much" she wondered as she closed her eyes,

Danielle got back to the house two hours later, walking quietly into her room and crawling into bed, not bothering to change clothes. It seemed like she had just fallen asleep when Goemon came in and woke her up, forcing her to go to the temple with him.

"Talk to her," he said, the two sitting next to each other in the temple.

"About what?" Danielle sighed.

"Everything."

"That's a lot to get in on one day," she said in a sarcastic manner.

"You know what I mean," Goemon said as he glared at her. "If you two are to stay with me, then you need to start getting along. I don't want to live with anymore childish behavior. I want this all cleared up by the time you two get back."

"Yeah, sure," Danielle muttered. "Can I go back to bed now?"

Goemon nodded, Danielle standing and leaving the temple, the first signs of daylight starting to show.

An hour later Ruby's phone/ alarm went off stirring her from her sleep, she stood up and began to get dressed today she chose a cherry patterned long sleeved gothic Lolita dress, with white knee high socks with little red dangly pom poms, and a headdress that resembled a small French pastry complete with a fake strawberry on top, she even had a white parasol to complete the strange outfit as she rummaged for her shoes through her suit case Ruby poked her dog awake and pointed at Danielle, as if the small dog understood the miniscule canine began to dance madly on the sleeping Danielle

"I don't want to go to school," Danielle mumbled in her sleep as the dog continued to jump on her. The dog then began to bark loudly in her ear, bringing Danielle back to reality. She sat up, the dog walking out of the room, having done its job. "Stupid mutt," she mumbled as she got out of bed, taking off her jacket and tossing it on the floor on front of the dresser. She grabbed a clean pair of jeans and a clean white tank top, closing the door and getting dressed. She then grabbed her white Mariners jersey and slipped that on, leaving it unbuttoned.

She left the room and went to the table, sitting down and tying her hair back before getting something quick to eat. She looked up as Ruby approached the table, staring in uncertainty at her outfit before going back to eating Ruby sat down across from Danielle " I dress this way all the time" said Ruby proudly "Throws everyone off guard" she said starting on her breakfast, they ate in silence Goemon entered the kitchen he placed a pouch near Ruby and suddenly giving her a strange look then turning to Danielle "You know she'd do jobs with us dressed like this" said Goemon pointing at Ruby's bizarre outfit "But there's no job this time its just I want to feel a little more lady like" replied Ruby scooping the pouch and putting it inside her bag, Danielle turned to Goemon and then shot Ruby a weird look,

Finally their taxi had arrived, Danielle waved Good-bye to Goemon Ruby hugged him goodbye both sat in the taxi, on their way to the bullet train station" I heard what Goemon said " Ruby said suddenly " I want to know what Jigen and Lupin told you about me" she said staring out at the passing fields "And I'll tell you what your pop told me about him" she said offering an exchange " I want to make things right, you, Goemon and Lupin are the only family I have left" she said

Danielle stared out the window. She let out a sigh and looked down at her lap. "If you're expecting something bad, then I don't have anything for you."

Ruby looked at her, not quite understanding what she was getting at.

"Your dad dotes on you. According to him you can do nothing wrong. You're gonna follow in his footsteps and one day you'll be a better thief than him," she said, telling her what he once said. "My dad talked about what a pain you were, but then said you were a great drinking partner, had a nice ass and that in a way you reminded him of mom. And I know that you're nothing like my mom." She looked over and gave Ruby an angered look. "In their heads I was invisible and you were a lie. Well, I know I exist and I can see through the lie. They didn't say anything to make me hate you, so don't blame them. I made up my own mind about how I feel about you. And who knows, maybe one day I'll see you differently and we'll be good friends. But until that day comes, don't push me into liking you. I'll change my mind on my own terms."

Danielle remained quiet, once again staring out the window as they neared the train station.

Ruby let was stunned, for a few minutes the cab pulled in front of the train station, Ruby Paid the driver and they quickly went to the machine to buy their tickets ( they had to have some help from a random passerby since neither could read the kanji) they finally boarded the train and took their seats.

As soon as the train started moving Ruby continued the conversation from the cab "Your Dad had told me once while he was drunk that he was from Chicago and he had worked for the infamous Al Capone" looking up at Danielle "He always talked about marrying someone, not me of course although its not like my dad didn't push for it"

She continued

"He also wanted a daughter, strong, tough, and beautiful" Ruby said turning her attention back to the fields, this time she didn't cry " when I went to your pops wedding I was happy he got his first wish" she said as she continued staring out the window "Then when u were born I was happy he got his second wish" she said smiling kindly, then her look went from kind to serious " I never expected you to like me at all to tell you the truth after all that's happened but you are right maybe some day we can be friends, but until then I wont force you to like me but we can try to understand each other"

Meanwhile Zenigata was shaving in the small hotel bathroom "Damn you Ruby this time I'll catch you" bitterly the last time he had run into her…

"_Ha ha ha, you'll have to do better than that to catch me!" she giggled doging Zenigata's attempt to seize her, she leap frogged over him, "Ruby! I'll catch you!" he screamed, as he watched Ruby disappear into the night…_

"When I catch I'm going to enjoy interrogating her" he thought as a wicked smile played across his lips

The train was closing in on Tokyo, Danielle quiet after what Ruby had said. She wanted to be mad at Jigen, but she just couldn't. She stared out the window, taking everything in before finally speaking.

"He never said anything like that to me. All he ever told me was how to drink, play poker, shoot pool, bet on the horses and shoot a gun," Danielle muttered as she stared out the window. "Important things to get me through life, I guess," she said as she scoffed. "But, thanks...for telling me." She stared down at her lap, looking out the window when an announcement sounded that they were approaching the station. "By the way your dad tried to teach me how to shoot a gun too" Ruby began to laugh silently "We practiced with a Beebe gun but I shot him in the ass"

Ruby's eyes suddenly lit up "We're here!" she said excitedly as the train came to a halt,

And took Danielle by the hand and rushed out of the train, they ran up the stairs Danielle held onto her baseball cap as Ruby rushed up the stairs and out the door followed by the stares of curious on lookers when they finally reached the outside of the train station,

The Tokyo streets were beginning to get crowded with all the commuters heading for the train station. Ruby waved down a taxi cab to take them to the Harajuku district where Ruby would do her shopping ,after Danielle could get her hamburger and Ruby could get her French sweets she so coveted.

The Asian young man sat in an elegant café sipping on a coffee as he read the newspaper much to his dismay Lupin was on the front page, for stealing a jade statue in Singapore from the Triads, he suddenly looked up from his newspaper and down at the crowd below, his eyes widened as she spotted Ruby down in the crowd below waving down a taxi cab. He quickly whipped out a cell phone "Yea, this is Hayato… She's here in Japan I want you to lure Ruby to the docks in Tokyo bay" he ordered not losing Ruby from sight "She's headed for Akihabara"he said firmly.

Little did Hayato know he was way off, Ruby and Danielle entered the taxi cab "The Harajuku district please" said Ruby she could hear Danielle groan knowing for the torture she was in for girly stores filled with frilly things, Ruby had mentioned she was going to get her hair salonified, her hair would be filled with enough fumes to knock out a group of cops.

It was nice to get out of the village for once, but Danielle wished she could just wander off alone. She wanted to go shopping for electronic gadgets instead of clothes she'd never be caught dead in. And she would have rather gone to a ballgame instead of fending off the hair stylists who all wanted to do odd things with her hair.

Ruby and Danielle wandered to the cafe some hours later, Danielle embarrassed as she carried some of Ruby's bags, passing men giving her flirtatious looks when they saw the names printed on the bags. As much as Danielle wanted to punch their faces in she didn't, not wanting to cause a scene.

"Hamburgers," Danielle sang out happily as she sat down across from Ruby. Her tray was piled with food and Ruby watched with a look of disgust as Danielle almost inhaled all of it.

Both had finished their food and were working on their drinks. Little did they know that across the room was Zenigata, finishing up a bowl of ramen. He stood up to throw his trash away just as Danielle and Ruby stood, both noticing and staring at the other. Zenigata's expression changed from surprise to anger. Ruby spit out the last of her drink. Danielle smiled and waved.

Ruby grabbed Danielle's hand and burst out the door Zenigata close behind holding on to his hat as he darted after them down the street, they twisted and turned through several streets until finally they took a break in an alley in the Akihabara district, they stopped to take a break sure she had lost Zenigata, she realized where they were and turned to Danielle "Hey, I know you like electronics since we're here might as well check it out?" she sighed and leaned against the brick wall of the alley.

Meanwhile two scary Japanese men sat in a black car parked outside the main street scanning the crowds for the girls in the picture Hayato had given them, their stoic expressions changed as soon as they saw Danielle emerge from an alley,

Danielle started to wander down the sidewalk, turning to say something to Ruby and not seeing her. "Probably flirting with some guy or something," she muttered, turning to continue on when she ran into a large Japanese man dressed in a black suit. "Excuse me," Danielle said, starting to go around him when he blocked her way.

The man peeked over his sunglasses, giving her an evil grin.

Danielle backed up to run, but found herself blocked by another man, looking almost identical to the one she faced. The man blocking her grabbed her from behind, covering her mouth before she could yell.

"Get her in the car," the other man said, he and the other walking towards the vehicle, Danielle behaving as a gun was pressed into her side.

Ruby rushed out of the alley just in time to see the car speed away and Danielle's frightened face peeking out the side window " No" she gasped recognizing the car, that sped off down the streets, Ruby stood dumbstruck by the events that took place before her eyes "Shit he's gonna kill her, he's gonna kill her" Ruby thought frantically in her mind pacing in a small circle in the street.

Hayato sat at the same restaurant sipping orange juice; he calmly took out his cell phone

And dialed a number "Ruby darling enjoying yourself?" he said sarcastically into the phone "No, you suck as a host" scoffed Ruby "Listen, Ruby if you want your sister… "Cousin dumbass she's my cousin" snapped Ruby "We'll whoever the bitch is if you don't come in an hour to Tokyo bay I'll do the same thing you did to me and my father!" he screamed into the mouth piece and hung up , Ruby sighed "He'll never learn" she sighed she had the rising urge to call Goemon and tell him what happened then pictured his angry voice , that sent shivers down her spine "And when I get home he's going to kill me" she thought , Ruby dialed another number on her cell phone it rang "c'mon pick up, pick up I really need you.." she thought suddenly there was a voice on the other end "Hey pumpkin daddy can't come to the phone right now please leave a message after the the tone"

Ruby wanted to throw down her phone in rage "This a waste of time" she thought angrily , she spotted a motorcycle nearby, Ruby hopped aboard and hotwired the engine like Jigen had taught her and sped off towards the direction of Tokyo bay

In an old warehouse by the docks was Danielle, tied up and hanging from the rafters, her feet barely missing the floor. Her mouth was gagged, her teeth biting down on the rope as her eyes looked around.

"We'll be ready," one of the men said with a smirk, placing his phone back inside his jacket and wandering over to Danielle. He reached up and grabbed her face with one hand, turning her head towards him. "Your friend is coming to save you," he laughed. "When she gets here, maybe we can all have a little fun." He gave a lecherous grin, letting go of her face and running his fingers down her neck and chest.

"Instead of waiting," the other man said, "maybe we can have some fun now." He grinned evilly and pulled a switchblade knife from his pant pocket, flipping the blade out and walking towards Danielle...

A/n: and thats it for chapter2

sorry that took so long dearies but my co-author and i were working so hard on this chapter for you all to enjoy and read

but any who chapter three will take equally as long and and u all will simply love it

it will be F-A-BU-L-O-U-S limp wrist


	3. Chapter 3

The Alley Cat and the Lonely Magnum

The Alley Cat and the Lonely Magnum

Chapter 3

By: Ruby Moon III and Disco Ant

." He grinned evilly and pulled a switchblade knife from his pant pocket, flipping the blade out and walking towards Danielle, and reaching for an apple behind Danielle and began slicing it with the knife, "But as the saying goes "Two heads are better than one"" he laughed taking a bite of the apple.

Ruby was pushing the Envelope of the Japanese speed limits; she had attracted the attention of Inspector Zenigata in his patrol car "Get back here Ruby!" he shouted from a mega horn "Sorry pops I can't play with you right now!" Ruby shouted back at Zenigata and sped up, "Ruby get back here!" bellowed Zenigata.

Ruby increased her speed as she neared the docks, there were many warehouses "Shit!" she said loudly "how am I supposed to know which one it is?" she thought, she spotted the expensive looking car parked outside an old looking warehouse with a few shattered window panes, Ruby rolled her eyes and sped off in the direction of the warehouse.

Inside they could hear the motor bike approaching, the man with the knife suddenly dropped the apple and whipped out a pistol so did the other two and aimed it at the door, the noise of the motor bike stayed outside the of doors the motor revved to life and the bike crashed through the doors sending wood splintering gangsters began to shoot it immediately, as the bike sped through the warehouse, only to suddenly collapse with no one on it, as the thugs stood in confusion, three gunshots rang out hitting their targets on cue standing in the door way with a smoking Browning M1910, and quickly untied Danielle "If you're wondering the gun isn't mine is stole it from Fujiko one night when my dad and her were busy screwing" she explained as they ran out of the ware house, both women suddenly stopped in their tracks Hayato stood leaning in front of his car with a half dozen men guns pointed at them, Ruby fished out the package from her bag, she had swiped from the dresser and placed it in Danielle's hands "Open it now" ordered Ruby "I know what I'm telling just open it now" she said fiercely

Gunfire erupted and Danielle ran and dove behind some large wooden crates stacked nearby. She looked over as Ruby followed, firing back at the men when she could. She then looked down at the package she held, still hesitant but opening it.

She stared down in confusion, inside laying two guns. She knew them right away. One was her dad's magnum, the other being a Walther like Lupin used. Underneath the two guns was a note. Curiosity nagging at her, she knew it wasn't the right time for it, so she took it and stuffed it in her back pocket.

Knowing she couldn't handle the power of the magnum, she stuffed the barrel down the back of her pants. The Walther was easier for her, Lupin having taught her how to shoot it when she was younger. She gripped it tightly in her hand, looking up to Ruby for what to do next, the men continuing to shoot at them.

As she turned to shoot, instead of a "bang" there was a soft click "Shit, ran out of ammo" she said bitterly throwing the gun hoping it hit someone in the head, Ruby saw Danielle holding her Dads Walther, she knew it was by the inscription on the handle, "Give me the Walther I'll tell you how to shoot a magnum" Ruby said quickly "Hold your wrist when you shoot, lean against your target and fire"

Danielle tossed Ruby the gun, the box they slouched behind slowly disappearing from all the gunfire. She reached back and grabbed the magnum. "Hold wrist, lean forward, fire," she muttered to herself, still unsure about using it. "And all I wanted was a hamburger," she sighed as Hayato yelled at his men to stop firing.

Ruby turned to Danielle the gun ready "If I die during this I want you to get the hell out of here and call Goemon and my dad to tell them what happened" she said , and embraced Danielle tightly before running into battle firing madly , she hit a couple of the men missing Hayato intentionally "Don't hit Hayato!"Ruby shouted back at Danielle "He's mine!" she growled getting a fierce look in her eyes, Danielle turned out to be a pretty good shot almost like her father. Hitting her targets most of the time missing only a few times (almost shooting Ruby a few times as well), the fight lasted for hours with no sign of Japanese Police for some odd reason, the shoot out lasted until only Hayato was left the air was still once again.

Hayato tried to make a run for but Ruby shot him in the leg , he tumbled face first into the concrete "Where the fuck do you think you're going" she sneered turning him over with her foot, he was whimpering on the ground ,Ruby picked him up and slammed him against his car "I ought to put you of your misery right now" she bellowed shoving the barrel of the Walther into Hayato's mouth, tears streamed down his face, Ruby pulled the trigger instead of bang and a messy explosion there was only a soft click "Lucky for you I'm out of bullets" she scoffed and began to walk away, suddenly a shot rang out Ruby stood frozen, behind her Hayato stood to his full height holding a smoking pistol in his left hand, Ruby looked down at her side and saw blood beginning to seep through the white material of her dress, Ruby collapsed to the ground looking at the Tokyo sky, she could hear sirens and lights flashing, screeching tires "Oh good pops finally made it" Ruby thought, she heard Danielle shriek and yell something Ruby couldn't make out, as her vision faded her heartbeat filled her ears and suddenly she could hear Jigen's voice "S'not your time yet kid" he said and that was the last thing she saw.

"_Hey, Jiji!"Ruby waved as he approached the bar, he wore his usual dark suit and fedora, but was carrying a white box Jigen sat at the bar next to Ruby and ordered a scotch and ordered a "Tokyo tea" for Ruby "Listen I have to tell you something" said Jigen in a serious tone "There's a group that just hired me to put a bullet in that fine ass of yours" said Jigen looking Ruby up and down "Oh" replied Ruby sounding surprised "It'd be the perfect time to do it now, I mean I'm right here" she said resting her chin on her hands "I told them 'No'" he said sounding annoyed, Ruby whipped her head in his direction truly surprised, "Came to give you this too" he said thrusting the box in to Ruby's arms "For you dumb broad" he said turning slightly red, Ruby opened it carefully, inside was a beautiful black dress that was meant for either dancing or "dancing" "What's this for?" Ruby asked raising an eyebrow, Jigen took a gulp from his scotch before he answered " I always told you, reminded me of my wife right" Ruby nodded rolling her eyes expecting him to start hitting on her like he always did "When I die I want you to wear that dress for me at my funeral", Ruby was shocked by this "I know that mob'll be coming for me soon" he said "Why are you doing this" She asked tears welling up in her eyes "You remind me of my wife, you're Lupin's Daughter, and you remind me of my daughter take your pick!" he growled, Suddenly hugged Jigen "You know you could just end all of this right now by putting that bullet in my ass"Ruby whispered in his ear "I'd rather put something else in your ass" Jigen laughed and the two finished their drinks and walked off together…_

_Ruby and Lupin stood at the wake Ruby crying uncontrollably Lupin and Ruby speaking in French "_Papa qui est cette fille là-bas?_ (Dad who is that girl over there) Ruby asked pointing to the girl with the baseball cap and the wavy hair "_Jigen et fille et votre cousin_ (Jigen's daughter and your cousin_)_"replied Lupin keeping his eyes forward,…_

_Ruby sat by her self Lupin walked up "this is your cousin Danielle Daisuke"said Lupin introducing the girl with the wavy hair much younger than Ruby "Danielle this is your older cousin Ruby Lupin the third or Ruby Moon the third as you've heard her on the news" laughed Lupin__"You two should get along just fine. You're just alike. You both like swearing and drinking and you both have deadbeat dads," he had said with a stupid grin… _

Ruby opened her eyes and saw Goemon and Danielle sitting by her bedside "Noo"she moaned "They sent me to hell" she said smilingweakly_  
_Goemon didn't seem amused by the little joke, staring down at Ruby with a serious expression. "I'll leave you two," he said to Danielle. "I'll speak with you later," he then told Ruby as he glared at her, Ruby giving a small nervous laugh.

"I thought you were dead," Danielle said in a low voice once Goemon had left. She then looked off and she thought about what had happened.

_Danielle watched as Ruby ran off. She reached out to grab her, but couldn't. "She can't die..." she muttered. Angry, she gripped the magnum tighter, stepping out from behind the boxes and firing at some of the men until she was out of ammo. She glanced down at the package near her and saw more bullets and an extra clip inside. She pocketed the clip and grabbed the bullets, reloading the gun and firing once again. The gun empty, she used the last of the bullets to reload, using five of the bullets before everyone was down._

_She stood and watched as Ruby faced Hayato. "Why is she..." she wondered as Ruby turned to walk away. "Huh?" Danielle watched as Hayato reached for a gun. She lifted up the magnum to shoot it away, but hesitated, afraid she'd hit Ruby at the odd angle she was at._

_The gun went off and everything seemed to stop, Danielle feeling helpless as Ruby fell to the ground, Hayato limping towards her. "No! Ruby!" Danielle yelled._

"He started towards you," Danielle said, Ruby looking towards her. "He pointed his gun at your head, so I ran out and pointed my gun at him. I yelled at him to drop the gun, but he only smirked and pointed it at me. And then right after Zenigata and a whole bunch of cops came. Hayato dropped his gun and they swarmed on him. Zenigata went to check on you, so I ran up and asked if you were okay. He had a cop call an ambulance and when it came we rode with you to the hospital. When we got here Zenigata had a cop go and get Goemon and then he called your dad. The doctors didn't know if you were gonna make it..."

Danielle looked down and sighed. "You were out for a long time. Your dad sat alone with you for most of that time, which seemed to help because you started to improve." She then looked at Ruby. "I was going to shoot the gun from his hand, but...I doubted myself. I could have prevented all of this. I'm sorry." Danielle bowed her head as tears rolled down her face.

"You couldn't of prevented this I could have" said Ruby correcting her "It was my job to make sure he was unarmed and I was the stupid one who went out there" growled Ruby

"by the way you're not a bad shot at all, with some more practice you could be as good as your old man" Ruby smiled , she could hear Lupin outside the door arguing with Goemon

"Looks like my pops is here and I'm going to have to find a new placed to live" she sighed, she suddenly remembered the note in Danielle's pocket "Hey take it out what did it say ?" Ruby said excitedly "I bet you it's from your old man"

"Note?" Danielle wondered, wiping the tears from her eyes. Remembering, she reached back and pulled the piece of paper from her back pocket. She slowly unfolded it and stared down at the writing, the top part being her dads and the bottom being Lupin's.

'Dear Dani,' the note began. 'I hope you never have to read this, but if you do, then I'm sorry. I know I haven't been that great of a father, but I tried. Things got kind of hard after your mother died, although, I'm not using that as an excuse. I realize I made bad decisions in life and in the end you suffered for them. And I know it isn't much of anything, but I want you to have my gun. It saved my life countless times. Maybe it'll do the same for you. I don't expect you to forgive me and if you don't then I don't blame you. I just want you to know that I love you, even though I didn't show it much. Goodbye, Dani. Take care of yourself, all right? Love, dad.'

'P.S.' started Lupin's part. 'I know how much you liked my gun when we went out shooting. And you were pretty good with it. I know it won't really mean anything, but maybe it can help you out in a tight spot. I'm sorry this had to happen, Danielle. I wish it never did.'

Tears filled Danielle's eyes as she looked down. "I'm so stupid," she said as she started to sob, tossing the note on the bed and rushing out of the room, shoving past Lupin and Goemon, both stopping with their argument and looking down the hall, looking back at each other as they wondered what happened.

Lupin entered the room, "She read the note" she mumbled as she got up out of bed , Lupin handed her a duffel bag with a change if clothes "You better hurry up Zenigata's going to be on his way to arrest you" warned Lupin, and left the room Ruby limped out of the hospital room wearing a T-shirt and sneakers "Where do you think you're going!" snarled Goemon and dragged Ruby out to the garden where he could talk to her " You nearly got her killed , I wanted Danielle out of that environment and now I find out she was in a shoot out" he snarled "She was bound to get into that sooner or later its in her blood she's Daisuke Jigens daughter!" Ruby retorted "Sooner or later her past was going to catch up with her who better than with the daughter of the worlds greatest thief", Goemon swiftly backhanded Ruby, "I wanted her to have a normal life not this and then you come along and drag her into your battles"Goemon argued "I want you out of my house as soon as possible I don't want your war following us!"

Ruby bowed her head in defeat "I'll leave tonight" Ruby said and Limped away she found Danielle in front of the hospital sitting on a bench "Hey" she said "Your uncle just kicked me out… so I'll be leaving tonight I don't know if we'll see each other again" she said "in these past few days I've gotten to know you, you've been the best family someone like me could hope for " Ruby embraced Danielle tightly and began to cry

Danielle returned the embrace, tears rolling down her face. "I'm sorry," she said. "I'm sorry for treating you the way I did. But...it wasn't because of you. I don't know...maybe one of these days I'll figure out who I'm mad at." She pulled away, looking down as she laughed. Her laugh and smile faded quickly, her eyes still looking down. "I'd come with you, but...maybe when I get things figured out. Stay alive until then, okay? I don't want to lose anyone else." She once again embraced Ruby, looking up as Goemon stood staring at them, police sirens echoing in the distance. "I will" Ruby replied and gave Danielle one last hug "if you do decide to join me, here's my card" Ruby placed it in her hands, Lupin drove up to the hospital, her stuff already inside including cha cha who sat in the back Ruby jumped inside, and waved to Danielle from the window,

Ruby turned to her dad "I'm going to miss her" said Ruby buckling up "You'll see her again I guarantee it"Lupin said with a sly a grin and a wink,

Goemon turned to Danielle "It was for the best her world would have followed us here"

Danielle nodded. "I understand," she said in a low voice, smiling as she placed the card Ruby gave her in her pocket.

She and Goemon returned to the village, life once again returning to normal. Danielle went back to cooking and cleaning. She also trained more, knowing that if she knew enough that she could have prevented her kidnapping. And occasionally she'd even go with Goemon to the temple, their relationship becoming stronger as the two got closer.

Danielle thought a lot about that day in Tokyo. She realized that even though she was scared, she still enjoyed her little adventure somewhat. Not a day went by when she wondered what Ruby was up to, sometimes seeing her and Lupin's picture in the paper and imagining herself right alongside them, the idea bringing a smile to her face.

The END!!

a/n so did ya'll like it

I hope you did

So leave some reviews: 3

Or Zenigata will punish you…


End file.
